


The Best View in the House

by Shelwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelwrites/pseuds/Shelwrites
Summary: Basically smutty mirror sex





	The Best View in the House

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired heavily by my HunterXHunter one shot of the same title.

Stiles finds himself with a free evening, after weeks of tracking the latest supernatural threat. The mage was looking forward to spending his night relaxing and pampering, starting with a long and hot shower. He felt his muscles begin to relax as the water cascaded over his body. It felt good to close his eyes and just bask in the steam of the shower. He began to wash his hair and he could feel his muscles began to relax even more as he massages his scalp. Although he loved helping out, it was always nice to take some time out for himself. 

Now that he and Derek had some time off, it would be nice if they could go on a date night. Speaking of Derek, he heard the front door being closed meaning Derek must be back from the store.

Just in time, Stiles thought as he reached to turn off the water. As he was stepping out the shower and onto the tile, the door opened. He reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist just as he looks up to see Derek walking through the door.

“You couldn’t wait?” he huffed, looking into amber eyes. Although, he knew asking was just a waste breath. “I haven’t even moisturized, Idiot” as he saw Derek’s eyes slowly rake down his body. His eyes were full of lust and intent as he stared.“No” Derek murmurs, before closing the distance between them and mouthing at his neck.

“Stop it, I just got out of the shower” Stiles says without any heat. He leans his head to the side giving Derek better access to his neck. He nips at his collarbone softly before biting hard enough to leave a small bruise. Derek licks at it apologetically and Stiles knows he has lost this battle. When he lets out a breathy moan, he can feel Derek smirk against his neck. He leans down until he and Derek’s lips are aligned and licks Derek top lip teasingly and pulls away.

Before he could get too far, Derek threads his fingers through his still wet hair and tugs his face back down to kiss him deeply. Derek’s kiss is insistent and demanding. He feels one hand start to trace down his back allowing his nails to gently rake down his muscles of his back to his sides before settling right below his navel to tug at his towel. Stiles moves to clutch Derek’s shoulders as he feel the towel drop to his feet. He open his mouth to protest, but only lets out a moan as Derek presses a clothed thigh between his legs.

Derek moves to place soft kisses over Stiles’s face and Stiles lets his head fall forward as Derek presses closer. He almost missed the smug look on Derek’s face. In retaliation Stiles, simply ran a sharped nail down Derek’s chest ripping his shirt the process. “Jerk” Derek mumbled against his temple. “You deserved it and plus I’m the only one who’s naked” Stiles replied.

Derek kissed him hard, effectively shutting him up. Stiles’s hands slid over Derek’s bare chest as they kiss before stopping to pinch and twist a nipple, gently. Teasingly.

Derek gasps at the feeling, breaking the kiss. ”Stiles” he breathes. “You like that?” Stiles responds as he tugs at his nipple again. Derek hands move from his waist to grip his ass pulling him close and trapping his hand between them.

“Yes,” Derek moans. “Stiles, let me fuck you,” He says, voice deep and husky. Stiles shivers as he hears the need in Derek’s voice. “Please Stiles,“ and that was all it took to Stiles to swallow hard and nod his head in agreement.

Suddenly, Derek’s lips were back on his, and Stiles’s melts into his touch. He knew just how to push his buttons to make him let go and turn him into putty in his hands.

Derek’s hands find their place on Stiles’s bare hip and the small of his back pulling him close. This kiss is long, sensual and deep and by the time they pull away, they are both breathless. “I still think it’s unfair that I’m the only one naked.” Derek only chuckles in his ear. “So impatient. Let me enjoy you. Your skin is soft, I can’t get enough.”

Derek pulls away. His hands and mouth are Derek, and Stiles huffs in annoyance. Before he could say anything, he is being flipped around and Derek is pressing his body against Stiles's damp back. He leans in, biting the juncture between his neck and shoulder, causing him to groan.

“Derek…” Stiles moans as Derek soothes the bite with his tongue and kissing his neck. He can feel Derek’s erection through his clothes and he is ready to move on to the main event. He grips the countertop as Derek continues the assault on his neck. “Bedroom. Right Now.”

Derek makes no movement and simply mutters “No.” and holds Stiles in place. As Stiles sees Derek’s smirking face in the mirror, he knew he planned this all along. “Freak” he accuses, but leans back to kiss him anyway.

The kiss is rough and messy. Almost too much teeth and not enough tongue, but it was perfect. Stiles can’t help but blush when they break apart and sees all the steam has cleared from the mirror and he can see his hard cock against his stomach and Derek pressed against him and his eyes half lidded and full of desire. Suddenly Derek is pushing his pants down, pausing briefly to take the bottle of lube out of his back pocket.

He is then using one hand to press between Stiles’s shoulder blades causing him to lean down onto the counter. Stiles complies with the unspoken request and moves to grip along the sink and lifting his hips slightly when Derek presses two slick fingers against him. His touch, gentle and teasing, and he thrust backs on Derek’s fingers. Derek moves to his hand down to the small of his back and holds him in place. “My pace,” he says.

Stiles stills and lets him move as slowly as he likes, taking his time in preparing him. He feels his fingers inch inside deeper and deeper. Letting out a deep breath, eyes fluttering closed, and lifts his ass up into Derek’s touch.

Derek crooks his fingers inside him to brush against his prostate and it’s just enough to drive Stiles crazy. He can feel himself getting hotter and a thin sheen of sweat start to coat his body as Derek slowly works him open. Soon a third finger joins the other two and Stiles is trying to roll his hips back against Derek’s hand. “Hurry up, Derek. I’m ready.”

Derek is moving the hand on Stiles’s back, reaching forward to cup his face from behind, tilting his head up, so when Stiles opens his eyes he can see his face in the mirror. The hungry look in Derek’s eyes sends a pooling heat in his stomach.

“Damn it, Derek” he mutters. He catches his own reflection in the mirror, mouth parted, pupils blown wide with lust, chestnut hair falling in his face, and gasp, before glancing back up to Derek. Derek, with his eyes low and hazy.

“Look at you,” He whispers and leans in, brushing his lips against the nape of Stiles’s neck, then locking eyes with him in the mirror. He rests his head on Stiles's shoulder, letting out a deep, shaky breath.

“So beautiful” Derek continues, and Stiles can’t help but whimper as Derek crooks his finger again, stretching him easily. He can’t look away from the image in the mirror. His skin is flushed and cheeks red, with Derek’s fingers pressing into his ass. Then there is the look, on Derek’s face like he is almost ready to devour him.

It isn’t until Derek pulls his fingers out that he releases Stiles’s cheek, and allowing him to slump against the counter. Stiles eyes finally close as his rest his cheek against the cool marble, lifting his ass up towards Derek.

Derek presses his cock just barely against his puckered hole but doesn’t push in just yet. He rests it there teasingly. Stiles tries to press his hips backwards but Derek moves away slightly.

“What do you want?” he asks and Stiles doesn’t have to see his face to know he is smirking. Derek loves it when he pushes him to the point of begging. It is so unlike him to let go and give up that control.

“Fuck me. Please, Derek,” He groans. At that Derek seems to snap and is thrusting into Stiles roughly and all at once and he can’t help the way he arches his back, lifting his head and crying out at the sudden movement. Stiles loves it when he fucks him like this. When he can feel every inch of his cock and press of his hips.

Derek waits for a moment allowing Stiles to adjust to the sensation. Stiles presses backwards onto him, fucking himself shallowly on his cock. That signals Derek to finally move, he moves one of his hands from Stiles’s hips to pull his hair, forcing him to arch his back and to take his cock deeper.

“Look at yourself” Derek growls. He opens his eyes and glances in the mirror, making eye contact with Derek. He shudders as his gaze burns into him. “You love my cock, don’t you? Derek murmurs as he watches Stiles’s reflection in the mirror. Watching the way he thrust into him and how Stiles’s mouth goes slack as he thrust into him slowly, making him feel every inch, before slowly pulling out, only to do it again.

“You love how it fills you up, begging me with your eyes to fuck you harder.” Derek continues as he starts to pick up the pace, still fucking him deep and hard. Stiles is mesmerized by their reflection, unable to look away.

His flushed face, sweaty skin, hardened nipples, and his cock hard and leaking against the counter. Then Derek’s face as he moves against him. The way his eyes alternate between his face and his ass, without a doubt watching how his hole stretches as he fucks him. The way Derek’s face is lightly flushed and pinched in concentration, eyes almost black. Stiles moans at the sight and rolls his hips back to meet each thrust.

“Fuck Stiles, you feel so good. So beautiful.” Derek says, his voice rough and thrust becoming faster. Stiles can’t stop the whine that escapes, sounding low and needy. Derek angling to hit that spot inside of him, causing him to moan louder.

He feels as Derek leans down to press gentle kisses against his shoulders and neck, still fucking him at a fast pace, hitting his prostate.

“You must be getting close. I can feel you tightening around my cock,” Derek whispers in his ear, his voice smooth and dark. “Come on, Stiles. Come for me” Derek coaxes, his teeth biting into his neck hard enough to bruise.

The pain pushes Stiles over the edge, and he is coming, back arching, head thrown back, all while screaming almost silently. Derek’s thrusts into him faster as his muscles tighten around him, and a few seconds later Stiles feels him shooting his cum deep into ass and filling him up.  
Derek relaxes, letting go his Stiles’s hair and slumming against him. His body warm and heavy as he drapes across his back. For a moment, neither of them move, other than Derek running his hand soothing across Stiles’s skin.

Finally, Derek pulls out and steps away from him. Stiles turns to find Derek smiling at him with a lopsided grin. “You pervert,” Stiles accuses him teasingly. Derek chuckles and takes a step towards him and brushes his lips across his forehead. “I didn’t hear you complaining,” He quips still smiling.

“True,” He agrees. “Now I am going to have to get clean again, though.” He moves past Derek to bend over the tub and turn the water on. He spares one long glance at Derek before stepping into the shower. “Aren’t you going to join me?” He says as turns his back to Derek to let the spray wash over his body as he heard the curtain close as Derek get in behind him.


End file.
